


Conan and Drogo: Brothers of Metal

by kenchang



Category: Conan the Barbarian (2011), Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenchang/pseuds/kenchang
Summary: Conan the Cimmerian aids Khal Drogo in hunting down a vicious beast that has been terrorizing the people of Essos.





	Conan and Drogo: Brothers of Metal

**Author's Note:**

> With the new Aquaman movie, thought I'd make a crossover between Momoa's earlier roles.
> 
> Oh, and don't expect much accuracy to the sources of course. It wouldn't be fun for me to write if I focused too much on that. It's only fan fiction after all.

On one knee, camouflaged by tall grass, Conan of Cimmeria carefully and quietly aims his arrow at the unsuspecting hare. So great is the bronze-skinned giant's hunger, he would prefer deer. But he has been traveling without a meal for an entire day. This small animal's meager meat must do for now. As the hunter pulls the cord of his bow taut, the hare begins sniffing at the air, sensing danger. If Conan does not strike now, the creature would escape him forever.

But just as he is about to loose his arrow, the hare is startled by the reverberating sounds of hoofbeats and scurries away. Conan sighs angrily. He puts away his bow and arrow, and he rises to find three armed, burly men on horseback coming to a stop near him.

"What do you in Essos, outlander?", the leader asks him.

"I was about to catch my next meal had your blasted horses not scared it away," the Cimmerian answers haughtily.

The leader would have been insulted by such boldness, especially since horses are so revered in his tribe. But surprise gets the better of him.

"You speak our tongue," he says in wonderment.

"Aye," Conan replies. "My people have heard of the Dothraki."

"Who are you? Where are your people from?"

"I am Conan of Cimmeria."

The leader smiles. "We too have heard of the Cimmerians. A proud warrior tribe. And excellent trackers, or so I've been told. I am Drogo, Khal of the Dothraki. I have a proposition for you, Conan. My last tracker, Kilik, was very recently mauled to death by a vicious beast that prowls these woods. Help us hunt down this beast, and you will be a guest at our camp, where you will be served the finest ale and meat Essos has to offer.

Conan scoffs, "You must think me a dog, to risk my neck while waiting for scraps at his master's feet. Without interference, I am perfectly capable of hunting my own meal."

"Perhaps I can sway one or two of the nubile women of my tribe to provide you with companionship during your stay."

"Then again, I cannot allow this beast to harm another. Damnations, my conscience will not allow it. Very well, Khal! Let us hunt the women! B-Beast, I mean. Let us hunt the beast!"

#

Tracking down the animal proves an easy task for the outlander. It has left a trail of black, foul smelling blood.

"This beast is injured," Conan muses.

"Aye. It appears Kilik managed to get in a lick or two. A true warrior to the very end," Drogo proudly declares. "Let us make haste then so as not to prolong the poor creature's suffering."

"This thing killed your man. Yet you feel pity for it and not anger?"

"It makes its home within my lands. Does that not make it one of my subjects?"

Conan nods. He has found a new respect for the Khal.

"If I am to catch this thing unawares, I must proceed alone, lest your horses spook it like they did the hare," he tells them.

"Nay," Drogo disagrees. "That is how I lost my last tracker. I'll not have your blood on my conscience, too."

"Then you must leave your mounts here."

The Dothraki trio glance at each other worriedly.

The Cimmerian laughs and says, "I have heard about how attached the men of Essos are to their horses."

Drogo grunts. He dismounts and instructs his men, "You two stay here. Watch my horse."

#

Conan and Drogo stealthily enter the forest. Their footfalls barely make a sound on the grass covered ground. Neither man dares utter a word nor hardly even breathe.

The Cimmerian sees the beast first, and he is stunned by the frightening sight of it. The creature is massive, nearly twice the size of a fully grown grizzly, its heavily muscled body coated in thick, dark fur.

"What are you waiting for?", Drogo frantically whispers to his stupefied companion. "Kill it!"

The monster whirls its huge head towards them, and its roar reverberates around the entire forest, shocking Conan back to his senses. He quickly pulls on the cord of his bow. But the beast is too fast. On all fours and with a speed belying its size, it charges towards the men, the ground shaking beneath it! Conan shoots his arrow, piercing the creature on the shoulder, but the monster does not even slow down. It crashes into him, catapulting the outlander off the ground and into the trunk of a large tree!

Drogo manages to leap out of the way at the last second. He roars a challenge to the beast, his curved blade ready. The creature turns its head from the fallen Cimmerian and answers the Khal's challenge with a roar of its own. It whirls around and is once more barreling forward! Drogo sidesteps the attack and slashes at the beast's leg. The injured creature loses its balance, and its momentum sends it skidding face-first across the ground!

Drogo rushes after it, his blade raised to deal the coup de grace! But before he can end the miserable creature's life, the monster viciously swings a large arm back, striking the Khal in the chest, throwing him into the air and onto the ground! The wind knocked out of him, Drogo can barely move. Through glazed eyes, he can see the creature limping towards him, growling, slavering. The Khal desperately looks around him, but his blade is nowhere in sight. Now directly above him, the creature stands on its legs and howls in triumph.

Accepting defeat, uncharacteristic of the man, Drogo smiles and mutters, "It is a good death."

The creature glares down on its foe. It bares its teeth. And just as it lunges for the kill, Conan looses his arrow, piercing its eye, spearing its brain! The monster dies almost instantly. Drogo rolls out of the way, as the dead beast falls with a heavy thud.

#

They do not eat the beast's meat in fear of whatever sickness that drove it mad and turned its blood black and foul. Neither do they take its hide nor its ghastly head for a trophy, as Grogo wishes not for a reminder of such a frightening creature that will undoubtedly haunt his nightmares for seasons to come. Instead they burn the carcass completely until only ashes remain.

Conan is invited to the Dothraki camp. And after wounds have healed, a great feast is given in his honor to celebrate victory.

As they drink and guffaw around a large bonfire, Drogo tells his guest, "You remind me much of how I was in my youth. No doubt, you too will be a great ruler one day."

Conan laughs and replies, "I am many things, thief, reaver, slayer, but a ruler I am not."

"And why not? You have strength, courage, and honor. What more does a ruler need?"

"Self-composedness, for one. Of that, I have very little. I particularly have no patience for those so called civilized men. They whine like women and battle each other with insults instead of fists."

"In the future, you will learn how to deal with such duplicitous cowards."

Conan graciously concedes. "Perhaps. In the future."

"Of another thing I am certain. You can wait many many years, and never hope to be as handsome a ruler as I."

The Cimmerian laughs so hard that he momentarily chokes on his ale and starts coughing.

#

Years later, standing atop one of the towers of his castle, King Conan of Aquilonia raises his greatsword and roars to the heavens, "Set eyes upon me, Khal Drogo! Your words have come to pass!"

Somewhere in the distance, the low rumble of thunder can be heard as if in response.

Conan is deeply saddened by the news of Drogo's death. It was a pathetic death. Not at all the kind of death a great warlord deserves.

However, Conan also hears that the Khal had died in the arms of a beautiful woman that loved him true. And it gives the new king some solace knowing that, while his friend had not died well, he had at least lived well.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
